Everytime We Touch
by Meygan Kaname
Summary: SongFic. Sentia-se desolada quando estava longe dele, mas era estar em seus braços que poderia até mesmo voar. Ele podia ouvir seu coração batendo mais rápido?


**Naruto pertence à **Kishimoto-sensei, no entanto, essa fic é de minha total autoria.

**Música usada: **Everytime We Touch - Cascada

**Fic dedicada a **Mandy (a Kaiila do ), por ser uma amiga tão incrível, que eu respeito, admiro e amo demais. Tia, tu é muito especial pra mim. Espero que goste. Meu primeiro SasuxHina, fiz só por sua causa linda.

**Everytime We Touch**

Aquela noite em especial estava agradável. A brisa fresca trazia o cheiro de terra molhada resultado da chuva que caíra à tarde. Os olhos melancólicos pareciam ser um espelho da lua devido à cor perolada exótica que possuíam aquelas íris.

Apesar de já ser tarde, Hinata não sentia sono e nem vontade de permanecer na cama. Estava faltando algo naquele móvel e ela não queria estar lá até ele voltar a ser completo.

Fechando os olhos podia voltar a sentir o toque e ouvir a voz daquele que fazia sua cama – casa e coração também – estar completa.

**I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me**

_(Eu ainda ouço sua voz, quando você dorme ao meu lado)_

**I still feel your touch in my dreams**

_(Eu ainda sinto seu toque no meu sonho)_

**Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why**

_(Perdoe-me a minha fraqueza, mas eu não sei por quê)_

**Without you it's hard to survive**

_(Sem você, é difícil sobreviver)_

Com um singelo sorriso nos lábios começou a recordar-se dos bons momentos que já estiveram. Lembrou a primeira vez que se beijaram, quando ainda eram adolescentes. Naquele momento, ela tinha certeza que poderia voar. Seu coração estava acelerado ao mesmo tempo em que batida tão vagarosamente. As pernas bambas a haviam obrigado enlaçar forte o pescoço dele. Era uma lembrança agradável.

Desde o primeiro momento ela soube que iria dividir a vida com ele. Por mais piegas que isso poderia parecer, ela não conseguia evitar: nascera uma romântica e tornara-se uma apaixonada ardente.

O fato de não o ter ali estava deixando-a desesperada. A preocupação constante cada vez que ele saía em missão começara a fazer com que adquirisse enxaqueca. Massageando as têmporas, desejou que ele estivesse ali e que por aquele instante não fosse um shinobi, que não tivesse ligação com a ANBU.

**Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling**

(_Porque cada vez que nos tocamos, eu me sinto assim)_

**And everytime we ****kiss, I swear I could fly.**

_(E toda vez que nos beijamos eu juro que posso voar.)_

**Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last,**

_(Você não pode sentir meu coração bater mais rápido? Quero__ que isso dure)_

**Need you by my side**

_(Preciso de você ao meu lado)_

Os ponteiros do relógio pareciam lentos e as folhas do calendário demoravam a cair. O tempo quase parava – junto com seu coração – quando ele ali não se encontrava.

Sentia-se tão dependente dele, agora mais do que nunca.

A angustia de não saber como ele estava era enorme. Sabia que ele sentia-se assim quando era ela que saía em missões, mas fazia alguns meses que o mundo ninja não mais lhe pertencia. Porém, a preocupação não havia ido embora junto com suas missões.

Sentando-se com um cuidado extremo no parapeito da janela, ficou a recorda-se da última noite justos antes dele partir. Os corpos juntos após um ato de amor, a cabeça dele escorada em seu busto para ouvir seu coração, a mão rodeando o tórax. Ela ainda podia sentir a estática entre eles.

**Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static**

_(Porque cada vez que nos tocamos, eu sinto essa estática)_

**And everytime we k****iss, I reach for the sky**

_(E toda vez que nos beijamos, eu alcanço o céu)_

**Can't you hear my heart beat slow,**

_(Você não pode ouvir meu coração bater mais devagar)_

**I can't let you go**

_(Eu não posso deixá-lo ir)_

**Want you in my life**

_(Quero você na minha vida)_

Lembrou-se do primeiro encontro que tiveram e de como estava nervosa. Torcia seus dedos e gaguejava quando falava com ele. Ele era a calma em pessoa e isso apenas deixava-a ainda mais envergonhada. No final da noite, ele admitira que estava tão envergonhado e nervoso quanto ela. Riram-se muito disso.

A primeira briga que tiveram foram poucas semanas após o início de namoro. O motivo foi algo tão banal, mas ainda assim, por um momento, ambos acharam que ali era o fim. Doce engano. As desavenças apenas faziam com que se unissem ainda mais.

Os momentos bons e os momentos ruins eram lembranças preciosas que Hinata adorava recordar de vez em quando.

Ela sempre dizia que os braços dele eram seu castelo, sua fortaleza. Ele retrucava dizendo que os olhos dela eram faróis que o guiavam para fora da escuridão.

Um sempre ajudava o outro. Um amava o outro. Um havia se tornado a vida do outro.

**Your arms are my castle, you heart is my sky**

_(Seus braços são meu castelo, seu coração é meu céu)_

**They wipe away tears that I cry**

_(Eles afastam as lágrimas que eu choro)_

**The good and the bad times, we've been through them all**

_(Os bons e os maus momentos, que calha tenho todos eles)_

**You make me rise when I fall**

_(Você me faz levantar quando eu caio)_

Fechou os orbes perolados por um minuto para soltar um longo suspiro e então assustou-se com o movimento fora da casa. Tinha alguém ali, mas não conseguira ainda identificar quem era.

Saindo do parapeito da janela, andou felinamente pela casa tentando localizar onde o invasor estava.

Apesar do jutsu poderoso, herança de família, segurava em uma das mãos uma kunai, enquanto a outra mão segurava o roupão na altura do ventre.

Por um momento, pareceu viver um flash back da primeira semana em que ficara naquela casa após o casamento. Haviam voltado da lua de mel e ela ainda estava a se adaptar naquela nova moradia, quando, em uma noite em que o casal dormia tranqüilamente, ouvem barulhos no quintal.

Acordando sobressaltados foram investigar. Hinata foi contra a vontade de seu marido, que preferia mantê-la em local seguro. Ao chegar no quintal foi com surpresa e frustração que encontraram ali os amigos fazendo uma recepção calorosa e barulhenta.

Sendo os primeiros do grupo de amigos a casarem, tinham que agüentar constantemente as provocações e brincadeiras dos demais. Mas não se importavam mais, pois aquilo não era nada em comparação com a felicidade de estarem juntos.

Despertando para a realidade, ouviu novamente um barulho vindo do andar de baixo. Rapidamente foi para lá e constatou que alguém tentava abrir a porta. Mas de certo não era um bandido ou inimigo, pois o mesmo possuía a chave.

O coração feminino começou a acelerar.

**Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling**

(_Porque cada vez que nos tocamos, eu me sinto assim)_

**And everytime we ****kiss, I swear I could fly.**

_(E toda vez que nos beijamos eu juro que posso voar.)_

**Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last,**

_(Você não pode sentir meu coração bater mais rápido? __Quero que isso dure)_

**Need you by my side**

_(Preciso de você ao meu lado)_

**Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static**

_(Porque cada vez que nos tocamos, eu sinto essa estática)_

**And everytime we k****iss, I reach for the sky**

_(E toda vez que nos beijamos, eu alcanço o céu)_

**Can't you hear my heart beat slow,**

_(Você não pode ouvir meu coração bater mais devagar)_

**I can't let you go**

_(Eu não posso deixá-lo ir)_

**Want you in my life**

_(Quero você na minha vida)_

Quando finalmente a porta abriu com um estalido baixo, foi ouvido também o som oco da kunai caindo no chão. Hinata aproximou-se do recém chegado e abraçou-o afetuosamente.

"Senti sua falta." – Declara baixinho, a voz saindo abafada

Um beijo no topo da sua cabeça e um abraço mais forte – porém, cuidadoso – foi à resposta que obteve.

Ficaram daquele jeito durante alguns minutos, para então se afastarem uns instantes. Com aflição Hinata observou um corte superficial no braço do amado, mas este logo a tranqüilizou de que não era nada grave e era o único machucado que adquiria durante toda a missão.

Ajoelhando-se na frente da amada, abriu o roupão da mesma e depositou vários beijos no ventre volumoso dela.

"Não consigo ficar tranqüila com você longe." – Sentenciou baixinho

"Tsunade-sama aceitou meu afastamento de serviços shinobis durante alguns meses."

Nenhuma notícia naquele momento poderia tê-la deixado mais radiante do que está. Abraçou-o com força quando este voltou a levantar-se.

A sensação de o coração bater rápido e devagar ao mesmo tempo voltou quando os lábios se encontraram pela primeira vez depois de dias separados. A alegria a dominada e estava tão absorta em sentir novamente o gosto que seu amado tinha, que quase não sentiu o chute na sua barriga.

Sorriu ainda com os lábios encostados nos do marido.

**Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling**

(_Porque cada vez que nos tocamos, eu me sinto assim)_

**And everytime we ****kiss, I swear I could fly.**

_(E toda vez que nos beijamos eu juro que posso voar.)_

**Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last,**

_(Você não pode sentir meu coração bater mais rápido? __Quero que isso dure)_

**Need you by my side**

_(Preciso de você ao meu lado)_

Colocando uma mecha do cabelo preto azulado para trás da orelha feminina, contemplou o rosto alvo, belo e delicado que a esposa possuía. Permitiu-se então esboçar um sorriso sincero para ela.

"Eu te amo." – Falou baixinho dando um beijo na testa dela – "Amo vocês duas." – Sasuke completou a frase acariciando o ventre da esposa

"Também te amamos."


End file.
